Forbidden Fruit
by wickedlady 101
Summary: Hikaru has the desire for something Forbidden...and it isn't just Kaoru. Warning Twincest, The seduction of Apples, and just random craziness. Finished.


Disclaimer: Hikaru and Kaoru do not belong to me but my super cute twincest plushies do. I also do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor sadly do I own any apples at the moment.

Forbidden Fruit:

Hikaru's gold-flecked eyes widen as he walks into his and Kaoru's bedroom. Kaoru is sitting on their bed eagerly munching on a crisp green Granny Smith apple. A frown slips onto the elder's face, as he stares in longing at the apple making it's way to his brother's mouth. Kaoru takes a large bite sighs in bliss, and leans back chewing thoughtfully on that sinful flesh.

Hikaru clears his throat, as he walks across the room capturing his brother's attention. Kaoru's own cat like eyes widen. He tries in vain to hide the offensive object from his brother's sight, slipping the apple behind his back. Kaoru then smiles brightly up at his frowning twin.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kaoru mumbles through a mouthful of apple.

Hikaru ignores the question and slips down beside him. He leans over Kaoru pinning the younger boy beneath him. Kaoru stares up at him, a mixture of confusion and something else courses through his veins. He swallows nervously.

"H.I.K.A.R.U?"

The boy in question smirks. He runs his hands over his brother's body causing his twin to squirm uncomfortably beneath him. Ignoring the stirring of something much like arousal spreading through him; Hikaru allows his hands to linger on his brother's shoulders for just a moment, before sliding his fingers down his arms and then pulling Kaoru's hands, and thus the apple in front of him. He climbs off of Kaoru and smiles down at him.

"And what is that?" He points to the apple like it's the most offensive thing in the world.

"An apple," Kaoru replies innocently brining the fruit to his mouth taking a bite.

"And what are you doing with that apple?"

Kaoru shrugs. He brings the apple back to his mouth; he takes another very large bite, so large in fact that a piece of apple remains outside his lips. Hikaru leans forward until his own lips are mere inches from his twins. Slowly he flicks his tongue across his own bottom lip.

"So tell me Kaoru," he pauses looking deep into Kaoru's identical orbs, noting the blush creeping across his twins pale face. " Have you ever wanted to taste something forbidden?"

Kaoru's eyes fill with fear as Hikaru closes that gap pressing his own lips to his twins. His lips linger there for just a moment, before he bites off a piece of Kaoru's apple pulls away, leans back and chews.

Kaoru's heart races, as he watches Hikaru swallow the piece of Forbidden Fruit. He looks over at his twin for signs of discomfort, and for a brief wonderful moment his brother smiles. Breathing a sigh of relief Kaoru returns that smile, and muses on the fact that Yes you can out grow childhood allergies.

Then Kaoru's smile fades as Hikaru's eyes widen in horror. He starts to make this horrible choking, gasping sound. He clutches at his rapidly swelling throat, his slender fingernails clawing, raking across his skin. Then his eyes roll upwards and he falls to the floor. His body lifeless, devoid of breathe.

In desperation Kaoru launches himself onto Hikaru. Without thinking, acting on pure instincts, he places his own mouth against Hikaru's now blue-purple lips, and blows precious air into his twin's body. Before pulling away and compressing his small hands on his brother's chest once, twice, three times, and then repeats the same cycle. He is so desperate to force even a semblance of life back into his twin that he is not even aware of his parent's presence behind him, or his mother's horrified screams.

Nor does he realize that he had been lifted and removed from his brother's limp body, before he is sitting in the ambulance; Hikaru to his right laying on a cot, oxygen mask, and IV marring his perfection. Kaoru leans forward, nearly falling off of the hard bunk he sits on. He grasps Hikaru's hands in his own and squeezes them; ignoring the annoyed glances the Paramedics are shooting him.

About two minutes from the hospital Hikaru's condition takes a turn for the worse when he flat lines, and Kaoru is forced to sit back, Hikaru less, as he watches them work on his brother. Just as the ambulance pulls into the emergency parking lot, Hikaru's heart gives off the first faint beats of life, filling Kaoru with the most intense pleasure. He reaches numbly for his brother's hand, only to have his own hand pushed away by those pesky Paramedics. Kaoru further feels the walls of separation fall around him, as they rush into the hospital. Pushing him into the waiting embrace of his mother, and then taking his brother, his precious twin, the very reason for his existence into the ICU, leaving him on the outside, helpless and alone. He pushes his mother away, sinking to the floor in the middle of the waiting room and starts to cry.

Hikaru opens his eyes, and looks around in confusion. The last thing he remembered was pulling the deliciously sinful piece of apple from his twin's mouth, and then nothing. Nothing but this strange room, with strange things, as his eyes fall onto the IV sticking out of his left hand, he realizes he is in the hospital.

"So, I guess I am still allergic to apples!"

"You stupid idiot," an all to familiar voice replies. "If you ever do that to me again. I'll kill you myself."

Hikaru's gaze falls to his left, where his twin sits in an uncomfortable chair, his eyes red, his clothes disheveled. He folds his arms against his chest and glares at Hikaru.

Hikaru laughs softly, "Ah, I never knew kissing bothered you so much..."

Kaoru lowers his eyes from the identical orbs that seem to burn straight into his soul, reading his darkest most impure thoughts. "I...I wasn't talking bout that."

Hikaru smiles, he reaches for his twin's hand. "Who knew kissing you would nearly kill me." His smile falters, "I guess we should warn all your girlfriends."

"Ha Ha very funny," Kaoru replies with just a touch of sarcasm. "Besides it wasn't my fault, you should no better."

Hikaru brings Kaoru's shaking hand to his lips and kisses it. "Ah, but brother dear, it was you who brought the forbidden fruit into the house."

Kaoru's shaking intensifies, he licks his dry lips. "That didn't mean you should have...

"But Kaoru you know how much I love anything Forbidden."

Kaoru pulls his hand back, away from the temptation of those Forbidden lips. He gets the distinct feeling, the impossible notion that Hikaru wasn't referring to the seduction of apples. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, to draw on it, a thrill of silent anticipation courses through his body. He rises his eyes and finds his mirror's gaze, "Does that include me?"

Hikaru's eyes go wide, "What?"

A coy smile slips onto Kaoru's lips, "You heard me," His soft voice so laced with seduction it scares them both.

Self-conscious Hikaru shifts his gaze away from his twin's, his eyes falling to the soft blue stripes embedded into the green blanket draped over his body. His hands currently resting upon a single line of blue tremble. Without looking he can hear Kaoru shift closer, and it is only when he feels the distinct weight of an added body to the bed that he allows his gaze to wonder upwards, until he is staring into lust filled orbs, which only seem to mirror his own torrent emotions. He swallows nervously as the bed shifts and then currents of electricity shoot through his body at the feel of another identical body pressing into his, completely overloads his senses.

"Na, Hikaru, you never answered my question?" It is said in a whisper, yet the words Kaoru speak seem to echo through the room.

Hikaru shrugs in indifference, yet the smug look Kaoru shoots him says plenty. Like for instance that Hikaru's blunt refusal to acknowledge his brother's question will not be allowed. Yet, still for a brief moment at least, he still tries to cling desperately to that very notion. He tries to forget that such a question exists. That his beloved brother wasn't staring at him like he was a piece of well forbidden fruit. That Karou didn't seem to be all too ready to devour that fruit and in essence him...A stray chuckle escapes Hikaru's trembling lips, yet it comes out more as a squeak. Kaoru smirks and leans

fully into his twin. His lips are now a mere movement away, and Hikaru finds himself yearning for those lips.

In super slow motion, so slow that it is in fact painful, Karou brings those forbidden, but ah too sweet lips closer and closer until they are barely touching his mirror's. Yet, just as those deliciously evil lips graze upon Hikaru's own trembling ones, Kaoru pulls away hovering just seconds away from his twins twitching mouth.

"Tell me Hikaru do you still want to taste something forbidden?"

Hikaru stares up at Kaoru in amazement, since when did he get to play Seme? Ignoring the swirling doubts, fears and well just plain sanity trying to pollute his brain. Hikaru decides that it's about time that Kaoru remembers his role. Not wanting to give Kaoru the optunity to do something about whatever the hell this thing between them is, Hikaru grabs his twin quite roughly, and pulls him down completely on top of himself. His lips' eagerly accepting the notions Kaoru was all too happy moments ago to thrust upon them; and as his hands found themselves dancing across Karou's hot skin to the same rhythm of their meeting tongues Hikaru decided that yes he did want to taste something forbidden.


End file.
